1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPD), and it includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer, which is interposed between the two display panels. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is determined and the polarization of incident light is controlled through the generated electric field to display an image.
An LCD structure in which field generating electrodes are respectively formed on two display panels is widely used. Among the two display panels, a plurality of pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix on one display panel, and a common electrode covers the entire surface of the other display panel. For generating images in the LCD, a separate voltage is applied to each pixel electrode. For this, a thin film transistor as a three terminal element for switching a voltage applied to the pixel electrode is connected to each pixel electrode. A gate line for transmitting a signal to control the thin film transistor and a data line for transmitting a data voltage which will be applied to the pixel electrode are provided on a display panel. The thin film transistor acts as a switching element that provides the data voltage to the pixel electrode according to the gate signal applied to the gate line.
Recently, the tendency toward large size and highly miniaturized LCDs has accelerated, and next generation processes for realization thereof are desirable. Particularly, if super high resolution and a driving frequency of 120 Hz are applied to the large size LCD, the RC delay should be reduced and the characteristics of the thin film transistor should be improved with regard to the driving of the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.